Ultraman Nexus
Ultraman Nexus (ウルトラマンネクサス Urutoraman Nekusasu?) is Ultraman Noa's second devolved form, and is the form a Dunamist assumes after using the Evoltruster. History Ultraman Nexus As the world reeled from the first Space Beast disaster, Noa based himself on Earth and evolved further to become Ultraman Nexus. Over the years that passed until AD 2008, a secret global organization known as the Terrestrial Liberation Trust (TLT) had been formed to defend Earth from the Space Beasts threats. At the same time, they were responsible for eliminating the public's memory of Ultraman or the Space Beasts since the 2004 Shinjuku Disaster. This was done to prevent a global panic from occurring, which would create ideal conditions for more Space Beasts to appear and feed upon their fears. Noa himself had begun his own action to protect the world from Zagi and his minions as Ultraman Nexus, and soon chose Jun Himeya, a former war photographer who experiences survivor's guilt from the inability to save an orphan named Sera. The fate of being chosen as a Dunamist led him to assume it as a self punishments for his past sins. During his time as the host for Nexus, he was first seen as another Space Beast by most of the Night Raiders, while Kazuki Komon instead became fast friends after being saved from a Pedoleon and several Beast afterwards. Komon also kept Himeya's identity as Ultraman secret from his superiors and often butted heads with his immediate superior Nagi over the issue of whether Ultraman should be trusted or not. He would later encounter Dark Faust, a female Dark Giant in league with the Beasts while proving herself as a challenge to Nexus due to her mastery in Dark Field. In their final battle, Faust revealed herself to inhabit Riko Saida's body after the latter died six months prior. Komon's intervention in the Dark Field not only led to Riko's emergence, but also her death at the hands of Nosferu. After his battle against Faust and Lafleya, Nexus and Himeya were acknowledged as an ally to the TLT while Dark Mephisto emerged as Nexus' second adversary. Said giant try to manipulate Komon's depression into the dark side until he was able to move on from the past, allowing TLT and Ultraman to finally destroy the regenerating Nosferu. Not long after, Jun's connection to Nexus was exposed and kidnapped by TLT in hopes of studying the Ultra's power. After multiple tortures, Jun managed to escape and treated by his old colleague Sakura, but the injuries he faced greatly weakened his body so much so that according to Illustrator, another transformations would lead to his death. Time would prove his words to be true as the sustained injured took a toll on Nexus when fighting against Kutuura and trying to save Sakura from Mephisto's grasp. In his death, Nexus was crucified to the Land of the Dead while Kutuura's tentacles slowly draining his light. Himeya would later met Sera's ghost, who corrected him of the purpose he was given the light and thus allowing Nexus to be revived via a reserved energy source. Initially in a weakened state, the Night Raiders fired their last supply of Ultimate Vanisher, providing Nexus with enough energy for counterattack before finally defeating Mephisto for good. After both giants seemingly died in the explosion, Himeya appeared to Komon one last time, telling that the light shall be passed to someone else. Noa's power was later passed on to Ren Senjyu, a 17 year old genetically-engineered human with an ESP ability but his creation led to a limited lifespan, being calculated to die at the age of 18. Having escaped his original school, Ren wishes to spent his last days in Japan surrounded with smiles and laughter. After his first battle as Nexus, he followed his predecessor's trait by befriending Komon in addition to Mizuo, a girl from the Memory Police. While fighting under Nexus' mantle, Ren provided the Ultra with Junis Blue, a speed-oriented form for upper advantage against the Beasts and was assisted by the original Mephisto in fighting the latter's successor and clone, Dark Mephisto Zwei. During Mega Flash's emergence, Ren almost suffered the same fate as Himeya was, targeted by TLT to study Nexus' powers before the Night Raiders rebel and hid him in the forest. When engaging in a battle against Galberos and Mega Flash, Nagi's words renewed the youth's resolve to fight, defeating both monsters with the Chrome Chesters' help. As the cure for Ren's genetic flaw emerged, he was faced with a choice between saving himself and saving the world from the Space Beast Ezmael. As it seemed that he would fell into exhaustion, Illustrator's encouragement allowed Nexus to rise for the final time and concluded the Space Beast's life with a combined attack. After separating from Nexus, Ren finally survived due to the cure's intervention. As the light chooses Nagi, Mitsuhiko Ishibori revealed himself as Unknown Hand, the traitor that was foreshadowed by Mephisto who proceed to attack his own comrades while making his way to Lethe, leaving his creators weakened. After provoking Nagi as her parent's murderer, she transformed into Nexus but was quickly captured by Lethe, harvesting Nexus' energies and Ishibori absorbed it to restore his true form. As Dark Zagi, he rampaged on Japan and signals a simultaneous beast attacks around the world. Komon jumped into the darkness and saved both Nagi and Nexus, in the process inheriting the Ultra's light. Arriving in the city, Komon used his newfound power to fight against Zagi, with the spectators regained their memories of Ultraman after 5 years cheering the giant once more. His memories of his predecessors allowed him to use all of Nexus' forms as possible and eventually helped regaining his lost form, Noa. The silver giant curbstomped and defeated Zagi once their finishers clashed, therefore liberating Earth from the dark ruler. Though Space Beasts continued to appear, the Night Raiders were still there to face the threat with Noa and Komon. Ultraman Ginga NOTE: It was unknown which form Noa took after being regressed to a Spark Doll. Since only Ultraman Nexus was released out of any forms offered, therefore suggested the possibility of Noa after the war trapped in Nexus' form. Ultraman Noa had participated in the Dark Spark War, in his Next Form. In the middle of the battle, a villain known as Dark Lugiel, appeared and transformed all Ultras, Aliens and monsters into Spark Dolls and eventually fell to Earth. The location of his doll was unknown and it was possibly kept by Dark Lugiel in his collection or lost somewhere. Nonetheless after Dark Lugiel's defeat by Ultraman Ginga, Nexus was restored to his original appearance and with other victims of Dark Lugiel, returned to their homes. Ultraman Ginga Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! After being defeated as Ultraman Noa, the giant was devolved into Nexus and sealed by Etelgar along with all the Heisei Ultras. After being freed by UPG, Nexus along with Max, Mebius, Cosmos, Zero Ginga and Victory went inside Etelgar's castle while Tiga, Dyna and Gaia fought the Eteldummy of Five King. But when the Ultras got to the first floor of the Castle, an Eteldummy of Dark Mephisto appeared with Nexus ran to fight him while the others left to find Etelgar. Nexus turned into Junis and destroyed the Eteldummy before joining the others as Crossover Formation. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Ultraman X When Xio Deputy Captain, Sayuri Tachibana was about to be killed by two Space Beasts Bugbuzun, the Evoltruster appeared and she transformed into Ultraman Nexus. Using this new power, she crushed the aforementioned two monsters before fleeing to Canada and fighting against Bemular to defend her family. The next day, a Bugbuzun appeared and grew from the Dark Thunder Energy. Xio arrived shooting him while Daichi Ozora transformed into Ultraman X to fight the Space Beast, but was overpowered by him. Although being faced with the dilemma of a Dunamist, Sayuri reused the mantle for the last time to assist Ultraman X, first by generating Meta Field before the two combined their finishers to destroy said monster. After the battle, the Evoltruster faded from Sayuri's hand as she passed Nexus' words to Daichi to never give up on his dreams. As a gift, a Type U Cyber Card of Nexus appeared on Daichi's X Devizer. Bonds -Unite- Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman In this film, Ultraman Nexus Junis was summoned by his own Cyber Card to fight Tsurugi Demaaga in Cairo, Egypt and ended up defeating him after being empowered by Ultraman Exceed X Beta Spark Armor's Cyber Wings. After regrouping with Ultraman, Tiga, and X, Nexus left Earth with the other Cyber Card Ultramen. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Profile, Techniques and Forms It should be noted that when the Dunamist (the human host of Nexus) transforms, they themselves physically become the Ultra, thus injuries will translate between forms as Nexus himself simply exists as the power they wield, a light which is passed on to the next Deunamist when the time comes. Profile *'Height': micro ~ 49 m (In certain situations, Nexus can also shrink to 10 ~ 20 m.) *'Weight': 40,000 t **'Junis': 44,000 t **'Junis Blue': 42,000 t *'Age': Over 350,000 years old *'Weakness': Within Meta Field, Nexus is bounded to the three minute role before he loses his strength. His strength can also falters when trapped within a Dark Giant's Dark Field or Zagi's Dark Field G. Body Features *'Eyes': Nexus has perfect night vision, he is able to see properly in darkness of the Dark Field and at night. His eyes can also see through materials and into beings, he can also analyse substances by sight, such as how he knew Lafleya was explosive before the Night Raiders or CIC. *'Head Fin': The fin on the back of Nexus' head, covering his neck, despite what most would think, it is not armor, not intentionally. It is the Ultra equivalent of having long hair. * : The bracers on Nexus' arms, they are evolved forms of the Stratos Edge blades on The Next's arms and can perform many of the same abilities. They are the key to Nexus' energy attacks as well as deploying Meta Field and evolving into other forms. ** : Smaller knives protruded beneath the Armed Nexus, they served in a similar role to Stratos Edge blades that The Next uses, slicing for melee combat. ** : Appearing only on Junis Blue, it is the modified right Armed Nexus. It has four modes, with its default appearance while three others demonstrated in his attacks. * : Nexus' equivalent to a color timer, it flashes when Nexus is weakened or injured. ** : In Junis and Junis Blue, a crystal appears on top of the Energy Core to fulfill the functions of a Color Timer. It exists to measure the three minute rule of using the Meta Field . *'Ultra Armor': Nexus' skin is resistant to lasers and fire so long as the Dunamist's strength is sufficient. *'Evolution': As Nexus fought increasingly more powerful opponents, his power increased ultimately resulting in new forms such as Junis and Junis Blue and finally his Ultimate Form. Gallery Ultraman X Ultraman Nexus Card 1.png 3-003.png Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Hope Bringer Category:The Chosen One Category:Monster Slayers Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Deities Category:Gentle Giants